It will be alright
by Archesa
Summary: The death of Major Swift was the death of the Revolution. Logan's men had broken through the Resistance's head-quarters, slashing their way in until Page and her men had no choice but to surrender. What will become of the revolution now that the princess is locked away in the dungeons? Will Albion survive to the Crawler or will Logan's rule doom the Kingdom to eternal darkness?
1. Dark light

_A light bloomed inside though its nature could not have been darker._

Everything had died. Their hopes, the rebellion, the followers they had gathered… All in vain!  
The death of Major Swift was the death of the Revolution. Logan's men had broken through the Resistance's head-quarters, slashing their way in until Page and her men had no choice but to surrender.  
Page, Ben Finn, Walter Beck. Locked down in the darkest, gloomiest cell in the royal prisons, they knew all too well what fateful doom awaited them. They would pay for the horrendous crime of treason with their life. The only thing that was left uncertain was the fate of the one who had united them.  
"It's because of you we're here!" Page groaned, leaning against the dark, wet wall of the dungeon. "The resistance had never caught eye of your brother before you showed up! A few more months and we would have been ready."  
"Leave her alone" Ben sighed, stepping in between the two women. "You almost sound like she was the one who gave us away!"  
"Why not!" Page snapped in return. "The events keep proving me we cannot trust royalty!"  
"To put the blame on each other is not what will help us get away from here!", Walter's deep voice cut. "We'd better use our remaining strengths to achieve more useful tasks!"  
"To find a way out, for instance." Ben told.  
"I highly doubt Logan will leave us the time to break out." Page noticed, taking seat on one of the straw mattress.  
The Captain ignored her and turned to the one who had known how to convince Swift and Walter before himself.  
"Princess. You must know every corner, every dead-end and every secret of this castle. Is there any escape?"  
She blinked, unable to stand the sight of hope fading in Ben's eyes.  
"There's… no way." she croaked. "The cells are carved in the stone. Whatever lies ahead of us, we can't escape our fate…"  
"Easy for you to say that!" Page yelled. "You'll have to suffer nor torture, nor execution."  
"Enough, Page!", Walter groaned. "I wish you were right but-…"  
The old soldier was cut in his speech by the tapping noise of steps coming closer. Two elite guards stood on each side of the door while a third opened the cell.  
"The king asks for the leader."  
Page took a deep breath and walked to them resigned, but the soldier just laughed at her.  
"Your time will come. Not you either, old fool!", he snapped at Walter. "Her."  
The rogue princess straightened. Her breathing was unsteady, she was pale as death. They shackled her with a heavy pair of cuffs and pushed her outside of the cell.  
She was to face the wrath of the King and the bitter disappointment of her brother.

* * *

**This is the translation of my Fable 3 story "Tout ira bien". English is not my first language so there might be a few gramatical mistakes. I hope you'll like my writting and my story!**


	2. We shall settle this matter officially

_*We shall settle this matter officially._  
The guards led her through the corridors, to the main stairs. Ahead of her was the throne room, bringing back memories of this fateful day. Here started the Revolution. Here would it end. But, much to her surprise, the guards suddenly turned right, to the War Room.  
Bent over the large map, Logan lifted his head at their arrival.  
On his features could be read his cold, fierce determination, but as his eyes met his sister's, his face betrayed another feeling. It was faint, like a haze, but still, it was there. Grief.  
He ordered the guards to withdraw, leaving him alone with the one who had betrayed him.

Light and Shadow facing each other in deadly silence.  
Rachel had changed. She had run, she had fought, she had suffered. Cold, hunger, fear, blood spilt. She had experienced the pain of the commoners, bearing the burden of her blood, and the crimes of her brother. She was no longer the child he had known.  
The king had changed too, Rachel noticed. Or maybe these weeks away from the castle had opened her eyes. Logan's were dark, clouded by worries. His shoulders arched under a burden too heavy for him. Dark rings under his eyes, pale complexion due to the lack of sleep, scars.  
Rachel suddenly doubted her own convictions.  
Yet, a detail, on the map, behind the king, restored her strength. Right beside the guild seal, brought to Logan as a trophy, moved like pawns on a chess-board was a intervention force, ready to wipe the Dwellers Camp off the map!  
Rachel stiffened and gave her brother a disgusted look.  
"Didn't you wish to settle this matter officially? I thought the War Room was no place for a child!"  
She didn't expect the King's response to be so prompt! The back of his hand crashed on her cheek. She endured the white pain in silence.  
"It's my sister's betrayal that I'm facing.", the King hissed. "There will be a time for trials and judgments."  
"You were given power over life and death, brother. Chose wisely for if I escape my fate, I shall have no rest before your downfall."  
"What do you think you know of power? Of the burden a Kingdom represents? Of the sacrifices that have to be made in order to protect it? You've brought chaos to Albion, and by doing so, put us all in grave danger. This will make the final decision easier to take."  
He called for the guards.  
"Lock this filthy scum, this traitorous vermin in the dungeons. Albion will soon judge you for your crimes, sister. And you will have to face the consequences."

She was no longer a child and it was time he stopped treating her as one.

* * *

**I wondered for long what should be Logan's reaction to his sister's betrayal. The easiest way out is often the best.**

**What will happen next? What will become of Rachel, the rogue princess ?**


	3. Madness

_*I don't think any of us realized how far he'd fallen into madness._  
They took Page, first.  
Before beheading, you must be sure the body's dead or a new one will just grow back ! In virtue of this proverb well known of cooks and Hydra-hunters, the guards meant to learn everything they could about the resistance, the hide-outs of every single opponent. To suppress the revolt, before the leaders faced the firing squad. Make an example of them.  
Soon, they took Rachel too.  
Walter never though Logan would be able to show cruelty towards his sister, and yet, he couldn't do anything but stay here and watch while the guards took the heroin he loved like a daughter to the torture chamber.  
Alone in the grim cell that would soon enough become their tomb, Ben and him sat in an eloquent silence.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be much longer, I promise! ^^**


	4. It's been inside me all this time

**Warning! The following chapters may contain SPOILERS! If you've not finished the first part of the game yet, then don't read!**

* * *

_*It's been inside me all this time_.  
He had no choice. He had to be strong or the kingdom was doomed. The Darkness was coming, and none would survive it if he made the slightest mistake.  
The King kept repeating those same words to himself again and again, but never managed to fully convince himself.  
_Darkness will fall upon Albion._  
This endless litany had taken sleep away from him for years! The darkness was coming, and no one understood. Nobody could before living through it first. He absentmindly traced the scar above his upper lip, a little souvenir of his first encounter with the Crawler. Darkness incarnate. A threat worse than anything his mother ever had to fight. Even she, a Heroin, might have failed to defeat such an enemy. How was he supposed to success? He was no Hero. And he could never forget it.  
Forget the sad smile his mother gave him when the Guild seal did not awake at his touch. He gave a dark glance at the thousand years old device the guards had brought to him as a mere trophy, and threw it with furious force.  
At his touch, a cry rose!  
A voice he knew and loved, crying in agony. Logan fell apart, stroke down by his sister's painful cries. Was it real? No, it couldn't… He had not ordered so!  
Was it the Seal, vibrating from the suffering of its rightful owner? Or was it the darkness inside him, murmuring his darkest thoughts to the back of his mind.  
He curled in fear and despair when a laugh covered the sobs. The Crawler!  
_This land is ours!_  
The Darkness! They were here! They were moving across Albion! A foul tar was spreading across the map. Albion, and beyond the seas, Aurora were lost.  
Logan threw himself back and lost balance. He caught himself just in time and looked back to the map. It was back to normal.  
The king sucked a deep eager breath. He could feel his temples throbbing. His breathing became uncontrollable, his cardiac rhythm, erratic.  
He drifted into despair. He had lost everything he cherished! His self-esteem, people's respect, his sister's love.  
He shook his head hard. He would surrender tonight, but the darkness wouldn't get the better of him! If he were to give up, he would be at his own initiative!  
He soon calmed down and picked up the seal. He left it on a mahogany desk from which he drew a crystal glass and a bottle of wine.  
Tonight, he was king no more. He was a man, driven mad from grief. He was Logan. And he would sleep much better after this chalice of wine.

* * *

**Did you recognize the quote in the end? I'll give you a cookie if you did ;)**


	5. Fates that must me fullfilled

_*There are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided._  
_"You have done very well these past four years, Logan. But it shall not suffice. In a year from now, Darkness will fall upon Albion, and there's nothing you can do to stop them. You have already sacrificed so much… But your song is ending. One last choice lies ahead. The rest will not depend on you… But you have already chosen, haven't you? The Darkness inside you are leading you towards the only decision that will allow them to take control over our world."_  
"They have no power over me! I can resist!"  
_"No, you can't. In order to save Albion, there is only one thing you can do. Your very last sacrifice."_

* * *

**In case it was not clear, this happens to be a dialogue between Theresa and Logan. This chapter is very short, so I'll update the next one right now ^^ Enjoy reading it! And don't forget to review :)**


	6. I've seen what must be done

_*I've seen what must be done and nothing will stand in my way._  
Logan jumped on his feet and immediately collapsed on the carpet floor, knocked down by a throbbing headache. He gave the empty bottle a suspicious look, wondering how a few glasses of liquor could hurt as much as a bitter defeat against a troll.  
He straightened and headed to the window. The sunrise cast a pale haze over the gardens. The icy morning air whipped his face and the first ray of sunlight blinded him.  
His dream of the Blind Seer flashed back to his mind. The Darkness, the choice, the Sacrifice!  
A new burden he would have to bear. He had sacrificed so much! Was it all in vain? Why didn't she told him four years ago? Why did she have him tortured like this?  
The sacrifice. The last, the ultimate sacrifice.  
"I've seen what must be done and nothing will stand in my way."  
Albion would be safe… He would gladly die for it.

* * *

**In case it's not clear... I love Logan! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. A man still loyal to the old guard

_A man still loyal to the old guard._  
Page was brought back in the middle of the afternoon, but held Rachel far longer. Her piercing shrieks echoed through the narrow corridors till they reached the cell where her companions where locked.  
Walter would never admit it, but despite the damning proofs of his crimes, he couldn't bring himself to hate Logan, nor to renounce his oath of allegiance to the King.  
But, as the painful cries reached his ears, he felt a bold of pure hatred course through his body. He crashed his fists against the stone walls.  
The door opened with a clash and two elite guards, wearing purple uniforms threw Rachel on the floor.  
The heroin tried to straighten, not wanting her companions to endure the futile sight of her downfall, but her wounds barely allowed her to move.  
Ben Finn rushed to her side and led her to the nearer straw mattress.  
Wounded, weakened, the princess tried hard to stay conscious.  
Not bothering to ask permission, Ben moved aside the shreds of her shirt to take care of the cuts on her back. Too tired to protest, Rachel let him turn her on the side so he could have better access. Many flesh wounds marked her from shoulders to waist. The injuries were multiples but superficial… or maybe her heroic blood allowed her to heal way faster than the hoi polloi. Before the words could form clearly in Ben's mind, Page rushed to their side from the other side of the cell.  
Broken arm, many bruises on her face, the leader of the resistance barely looked less miserable than the princess.  
"Did you squeal on them?" she asked in an accusative tone. "Did you denounce the resistance?!"  
The princess did not dare to speak. She felt sick, on the verge to vomit. She just shook her head, earning a relieved sight in response.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you.", Page muttered, every single trace of hatred washed away from her voice. "I didn't think… I never imagined he would… they would-…"  
A creaking noise interrupted her and heavy footsteps headed towards the cell. A red-coated guard stepped in the light, a bunch of keys in his hand and frantically looked for the right one.  
"Walter, Captain Finn, hurry, we don't have much time!"  
"What for, boy?", Walter asked, not daring to hope.  
"We're given a few moments! We gotta make good use of it!" the guard urged. "If you reach the Market before the changing of the guard, you'll be safe!"  
The soldier opened the door and stepped aside. The others did not budge.  
"Move!"  
The flight was almost too easy. The guards patrolling over the roofs or in the corridors just seemed to look away. Soon, they would get outside the castle grounds. The man still loyal to the old guard stopped there.  
"I'm not allowed to follow further."  
"Allowed by whom, boy?" Walter asked.  
The guard didn't utter a word but turned to the princess.  
"I was given this for you."  
He pulled a pile of cloth from his bag. On the top laid a message.  
"It's Swift handwriting!" Ben noticed.  
"Now don't waste time!" the soldier urged. "Time's almost up. The other guards are gonna start suspecting something."  
The four revolutionists did as they were told but the guard caught Rachel by her upper arm. He searched through his pocket a few seconds and handed her an object she thought she would never see again.  
"The Seal! But… How…?"  
"You have many followers, Madam. Some are most unexpected, you might say… Don't give up! Albion needs a Revolution!"  
The princess nodded and ran away for the second time.

* * *

**Soooo... Who's the unexpected follower? What will Swift's message reveal? (fake suspeeeeeeeeeence!) What will become of the resistance?**


	8. Flight to the ford

_*Flight to the ford_  
"If you reach the market, you'll be safe…"  
They found it hard to believe that Logan would let them escape so easily.  
"No place will ever be safe, now…", Page lamented as she stopped to restore her stamina. "Logan will find us wherever we go…"  
"He'll find us even more easily if we just give up and lie here.", Walter noticed.  
"I think I know a place…", the princess hesitantly said, carefully caressing the Seal she had last seen in her brother's office. "The Guild. My mother used to tell me story about this place… Caves, galleries and tunnels spreading all under Bower Lake. The rest of the Resistance will be able to hide in there too, and we'll be out of Logan's reach.  
"There's just one problem.", Walter said. "The Guild has been sealed decades ago, by your own mother. Where the Old Tomb stood, now rises Millfields' Belvedere. No one can get in."  
"No one…", Rachel answered with a sly grin on her face. "… except its rightful owner."

* * *

_**Short chapter, sorry ^^**_


	9. Hero Hill

_*Hero Hill_  
They reached Millfields by dawn. Above the small town, Bowerstone's light were slowly fading as the sky changed from purple to pink, then to gold, ending up revealing the purest and brightest azure.  
Yesterday again, they were condemned to death. They savored this sunrise like there was no tomorrow, like if the light was never to touch their faces again.  
But as the first mansions came in sight, a much darker reality caught them off-guard. On every wall, every pillar, every tree appeared descriptions of wanted criminals, of them.  
"We must hurry!", Walter urged as got near the Lake's shore.  
"How can we be sure this is actually gonna work?", Page worried.  
"Trust her.", Walter answered. "She's her mother's daughter!"  
The truth was Rachel was far less secure than she appeared. Their only chance of survival remained in blurry memories of bed-time stories her mother used to tell her. However, as the Hero Hill came in sight, proudly towering Bower Lake and the surrounding woods, the rogue princess felt her strength restored!  
"We're nearly there!", she said, her voice trembling with hope.  
"At last!", Ben sighed. "I could kill for a bowl of soup and a hot bath!"  
"My point, exactly!", Walter laughed.  
They headed through the woods and reached the bottom of the hill. Rachel walking a few steps ahead of them, they climbed not too easily the few meters till the top where they found, surrounded by three _bas-reliefs_, a well-known device.  
"A Cullis Gate!", Ben exclaimed. "I never imagined I'd live old enough to see one!"  
"Does it work?", Page immediately asked with a tired voice.  
"I… don't know… But there's only one way to be sure! I'll go first. Should I not come back, you'll have the woods to hide into."  
The heroin walked resigned. She gave a quick look to the other three_ bas-reliefs_, took place in the center, just like her mother did before her, seized the Seal and cast a spell.

* * *

_**Suspeeeeence!**_  
_**I had a little translation problem, I didn't know how to describe the three... medals? on which the three heroes take place during the ritual to defeat Lucien... so I went with the word "bas-relief", I hope it's good... If you have another translation to summit, PM me ;)**_


	10. Fresco Dome

Untouched for about fifty years, the gate still reacted immediately to her Will and Rachel found herself carried away. Astonished, she collapsed on the paved floor of a circular room whose walls were engraved with several frescoes.

A round skylight lit the room, but staring at the ceiling, the Hero-princess saw nothing but the dark stone.

On her right stood a wooden table where a chandelier seemed to be waiting for her. Rachel used her Fire spell to light the candles and noticed on the side, a sealed envelope stamped with her kingdom's arms.

Not wanting to leave her companions behind, she still gave in to her curiosity and opened the letter.

_"Logan, Rachel,_

_My beloved children, if you read these words, one of the futures that were predicted finally happened, and one of you must face a cruel choice. I know not what threats or tricks set you up against each other, but no matter what divided you, always remember what unites you and what you two share._

_Even if I'm gone, my love for you still goes on, and if I can't stand by your side when this dark hour comes upon you, when you have to make the choice I once had to make between the Fate of Many and the Fate of a Few, then I wish to leave you one clue, one last piece of advice._

_Albion is worth sacrificing a life… apart from any single one._

_Forever yours, Queen Sparrow, your loving mother."_

Rachel held the letter close to her heart and wiped away her tears. She had to remain strong! There would be a time for questions and inner debates, but now, she just had to make her companions safe!

She slid the message in her pocket and went back to the Cullis Gate, silently praying for the way back to work.

In a fraction of second, she found herself in the light again. Stunned by her travel, she lost balance and fell to her knees.

"Are you ok?", Ben worried, rushing by her side to help her on her feets.

"In a daze…", she apologized. "The landing's kinda hard."

"And how are we supposed to go in there?", Page asked, still unbelieving.

"With me."

Rachel held her hand to her but the young woman seemed to hesitate. Ben did not.

"Our first romantic journey.", he smiled.

The Hero-Princess smiled back and activated the door.

Walter and Page exchanged glances. Rachel came back immediately.

"Page, come with me."

The revolutionist did not make the princess wait this time. The two disappeared, leaving Walter alone with his fears.

"It will be alright, Walter.", the princess muttered, holding her hand to him. "You can do this."

"What does it look like, inside?"

"Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen.", Rachel quoted.

The old soldier smiled and took her hand. In the blink of an eye, the hill had disappeared, replaced by the great circular hall that had now become their headquarters.

* * *

**_I'm sorry, I'm so so so sorry! I haven't updated in AGES!_**

**_Actually, I had some problems with my Xbox so I couldn't play Fable 3, so I couldn't get the courage to write or translate anything! Still, it's gonna be repaired in a few days so I'll update a new chapter very very soon!_**

**_Rate an Review! :)_**


	11. Unexpected help

_*Unexpected help._

It took less than an hour to explore and secure the tunnels and galleries that left the Dome. Guided by his adventurer instinct, Ben Finn found a little arsenal hidden behind a shelf. Rusty swords, bows and crossbows soon found their place on the table of the main room, which kind of eased their future explorations. Being more practical than the others, Page found a clear pool of water while Walter, guided by his growing claustrophobia found nothing less than a way out!

"If we can get out, others can get in.", Rachel pointed, suppressing Walter's enthusiasm. "We must close this tunnel. I highly doubt any of us would fancy a Hobbes invasion.", she added before anyone could ever protest.

They fixed a door from wooden shelf and barrels, so they could still exit if needed but nothing or no-one could make its way in.

The corridor was too narrow for them to stay all together in, so the princess used this little spare time to have some privacy. She went back to the dome and took the pile of clothes the guard had given to her. She expected no more than raggedy worn-out clothes taken from dead prisoners, maybe if she was lucky, a red-coat uniform, but the very clothes she held before her eyes was far more surprising!

A puffy white shirt, velvet trousers and a deep purple coat lined with gold. It came from her brother's personal wardrobe. Her hands were shaking as dressed up, her mind assaulting her with haunting, endless questions.

"You look quite regal.", a voice purred, stirring her out of her daydream.

She had absent-mindedly joined the Dome where her three companions waited for her.

"Have you checked Swift's message yet?", she asked Ben, hoping for a change of subject.

"We were discussing it.", Walter answered.

"And…?"

"Well, this is Swiftie we're talking about. So it's rather straightforward. You will find allies in Aurora."

"I still don't understand how anyone could help us. Aurora is a dead land.", Page protested."There's nothing there…"

"Or at least, that's what we've been told.", Walter added.

"First, we'll need a ship."

"I'm afraid I have to leave this to you.", the Princess started. "I have to urge towards Mistpeak."

She then told them what she had seen on the map in Logan's office.

"It may already be too late for them.", Page said darkly. "We must focus on what's to be done if we want a chance to defeat Logan."

"I will not leave them behind! If there's a chance I can make it before the army, I…"

"You plan on fighting the whole army on your own?"

Rachel frowned at her sarcasm.

"I intend to outrun them. The monorail is still closed. They will have to make their way through the mountains. It will take days, maybe weeks. If I could make my way through Mourningwood, through the passage Walter and I discovered there, I could warn Sabine in time. Maybe find somewhere safe for them to hide."

"The Dwellers were the first to join our cause.", Walter added, putting an end to further protestations. "Now, it's time to prove them they did not put their trust in us in vain."

"If you must go through Mourningwood", Ben said, "I will go with you. It's too dangerous to go alone, I just can't let you make this trip on your own."

The princess smiled, very moved by the soldier's sincere worry, but…

"Don't worry for me, Ben. I'll be fine. Plus, I need you here. We have to be ready to sail to Aurora as soon as I get back."

"As for me", Page said, "I will contact the resistance, and we'll get ready for the final assault. When you return, the Revolution will begin."

* * *

_**It's been a while since I updated. Still, the original (french) version is almost done (I'd say I still have like 5 or 6 chapters until the end) so I can focus on the translation ! :p**_

_**Please let me know what you think about this chapter and the previous and next ones :) You reviews really mean the world to me! :) Tatty-bye! ;)**_


	12. Departure

_*Departure._

"_That's the funny thing with goodbyes : you never know when you'll get another one._"

Rachel had heard these words from one of her mother's friends, a warrior-monk, from the North. So she had saluted the monarch everytime their paths crossed, until the very last time, at the Queen's funeral.

As she bowed before Page, shook Ben's hand and hugged Walter, Rachel could not keep this words out of her mind.

"Be careful.", Ben pleaded.

The princess promised and activated the cullis gate.

Hero Hill offered a wonderful view of Millfields, its huge mansions and the surrounding evergreen woods. In the East stood the vast forest yesteryear know as Brightwood.

Today, Brightwood was nothing but a long lost memory, since the trees and thickets were but the first ones of the desolated waste-land known as Mourning Woods.

Wearing she best weapon she could find, a rusty steel sword and a oak heavy crossbow, she could not deny it would be a long and dangerous trip. The sun was already going down. She would travel through the swamps by night.

The hell with prudence! The dwellers needed her! She could not lose another minute debating with herself!

She fixed the sheath on her hip, straightened her purple velvet coat and walked down the hill.


	13. Storming through Mourningwoods

_*Storming through Mourningwood._

The air suddenly went cold. The full moon slowly hidden by dark heavy threatening clouds spread little light over the grim woods and soon, a violent storm washed Mourningwood.

Alone and lost in the dark, Rachel held her sword tight, ready to draw the blade at any sign, any sound, any evanescent light diving towards the graves.

Alone. All alone.

By night, Mourningwood became a land of nightmare.

She tried to push away the images and eerie monsters forming in the back of her mind, tried to keep her senses sharp. Do not drift away from reality!

But from every shadow, every shape, every sound emerged an imaginary enemy, making her blood run cold. Fallen trees, broken tombs, puddles of dark water. Rachel could not say for how long she had been walking.

Something had changed. Heavy rain was still soaking the earth beneath her feet but the strange and frightening noises that had surrounded her until now were replaced by utter and deafening silence. Air became thick. It was hard to breathe. Her head spinning, her heart racing, Rachel did not see or hear anything anymore. She felt her legs weaken, her consciousness fade.

They're coming.

Only light in the complete darkness, a glowing blue sphere appeared out of the shadows and buried into the ground, a few steps ahead.

Rachel shook herself back to reality and grabbed her weapon. The enemy was here! She had to fight, now!

The loud cracking noise of bones gathering, the earth ripped apart, a shapeless behemoth of human remains stood before her, empty eyes glowing red and dangerous. The jaw cracked back in place and the hollow-man opened his mouth in a growl that made the earth tremble.

**CRRACC!**

The creature was silenced. The skull exploded with one violent hit. A second one broke the hips and the undead crashed in the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Slightly breathless, the heroine armed her sword again as dozens of malevolent spirits dived to the ground.

* * *

_**I have to confess one thing : I'm a coward! ^^ Just imagining my poor hero alone in mourningwood was enough to scare the hell out of me, so I left this part to be written by someone else : my boyfriend :)**_

_**Let us both know what you thought of this chapter :)**_


End file.
